The First Kiss
by zeldas.lullaby
Summary: A one-shot story retelling Leia and Han's first kiss on the Millenium Falcon, from Leia's perspective. Leia has to choose who she really loves: between the nice boy and the scoundrel. Please read and review, this is my first one-shot!


_Author's Note: Just a One-Shot fan fiction that takes place when Leia and Han first kiss on the Millennium Falcon in Episode V, from Leia's point of view. Please read and review!_

This is great. Just great. I'm here in the _Millennium Falcon_, hiding from the Empire inside a giant asteroid cave, with Mister "Hot Shot" Han as the pilot. The nerve of that man! If I have to hear one more "Your Royal Highness" or "Princess", I'm going to kick him in a place that cannot be spoken of! Let me just tell you, it's going to hurt badly.

Anyway, the only good thing about Han is that, at the least, he's an excellent pilot. I'll have to agree with him on that. We were in hot pursuit by a band of Imperial fighters, and Han decided that we should go through an asteroid field to get rid of them. "Are you crazy!" I had told him.

But, surprisingly, we made it through without a scratch. The fighter pilots were not as skilled as Han and most had bumped into asteroids trying to follow us. But still, some had remained and were following us through the obstacles. It was Han's idea (once again, I thought he was insane) that we should hide inside a deep cavity on one of the largest asteroids. They lost us from there.

Now, back to the present time. I'm still sitting here in the _Falcon, _recovering from the intense battle in space earlier. Since there's nothing to do, I guess I should go and help with repairs. I've never practiced a lot using tools, but I suppose I should try to be useful.

Probably a ship owned by Han Solo needs a lot of fixing up to do, just like Han!

I got up from my seat and asked Chewbacca for a hydrospanner. He barked cheerfully and gave me one. I patted his head with a smile. Good old Chewie. I looked around for something I could fix, and found, that in one small cell in the ship, I found a few valves that I could work on. I put down the hydrospanner, knowing I wouldn't need it, and pulled them all down easily. Then I found a lever that would engage them. I rubbed my hands together and used one hand to try and pull the lever downward.

It didn't budge. I tried again, this time using both hands. Once again, I wasn't able to pull it. I moaned in frustration. As I tried pulling it down as hard as I could, I heard a voice from behind me say, "Here, let me help you." My eyes widened. It was Han! I tried to act like I didn't hear him, continuing to wrestle with the lever.

But then I felt his warm hands against mine, curling his fingers around the lever as well. I elbowed his angrily in the stomach. Han flinched in pain and obediently let go. "Hey, your Worship, I'm only trying to help!" He said defensively. I rolled my eyes and continued to struggle.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" I asked him as nicely as I could, still not looking at him in the eye. I sensed that Han was still watching me from behind. "Sure, Leia." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head. After all these years of "Your Worship" and "Your Highness", it didn't sound right at all when he said my real name.

"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes." I sighed, still grappling with the lever. _Why won't this thing move, for star's sake! _Han laughed as he replied, "I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer though." I tried not to snort and continued with my work. _A little nicer? Why, I out to—_"Come on, admit it." Han added. "Sometimes you think I'm all right."

I could take it anymore. Sweat was forming on my forehead. I let go of the lever, rubbing at my sore hand. It was red and aching. _Why do I even try? _I then remembered what Han had just said. I looked at him finally and answered, "Occasionally…maybe…when you aren't acting like a scoundrel." It was the truth, that when he isn't acting like the annoying rogue he usually is, he's a little better.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel?" Han laughed, coming closer to me. "I like the sound of that." I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks. I was so uncomfortable that I didn't notice for a while that Han had my right hand in his. He was massaging it! How could he be so—so—"Stop that." I told him, trying to pull out my hand out of his grasp.

"Stop what?"

_What do you mean, stop what? Get your paws off of me! _"Stop that!" I said, this time a little bit higher. "My hands are dirty." Han smiled at me. I shivered as he gave me a piercing look. "My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?" I looked deep into his eyes. "Afraid?"

I blinked, and then looked at him again. This time, I looked at him more carefully. My cheeks were burning red. _He's so handsome right now…I never knew how gorgeous he could be up close….but he looks so confident…so sweet…what the? Leia, what the galaxy are you thinking!_

Han took my hand again, that was laying on a console behind me, and pulled it towards him. "Your trembling." Han said, noticing me shivering. I knew that I was trembling, but I couldn't admit it to him. "I'm not trembling." I tried to convince him, even though I was shaking like I was in the middle of a snow storm.

Suddenly, not knowing what I was doing, I got even nearer to him. Closer and closer...something was pulling me to him…like an invisible rope. _Leia! What are you doing! _I heard Han's voice again. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

I was now very, very close to him. I was at an unsafe distance. But I didn't try to run.

"I happen to like nice men." I told him protectively. But to my surprise, it came out in a whisper.

"I am a nice man."

"No your not, you're a—"

It was too close now. Han took me close and kissed me, his lips were burning like fire. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt lightheaded, like I was going to faint in his long kiss. It seemed to last forever.

Finally, he released me and I pulled away from the kiss. I couldn't breath when I looked at him. The scoundrel. I had kissed the scoundrel. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. One part of me was saying to run away as fast as my legs could take me, and the other part of me wanted to lunge at Han and kiss him again.

Han was just surprised as I was. We stared at each other for only a second before we noticed that C-3P0 was standing outside the doorway. "Sir, sir!" 3P0 said to Han excitedly. "I isolated the reverse power flux coupling." Han turned around to look at C-3P0.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Han told him between his teeth, his fists rolled up in tight balls. C-3P0, not noticing Han's sarcasm, replied cheerfully, "Oh you're perfectly welcome, sir." The moment was gone in a flash. I quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Han alone.

I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. The way he held me tight and how I had almost lost my breath. I realized then that I had just started a triangle. It was either Luke or Han.

Luke who was nice and sweet, and who's never dishonest or rude.

Or Han, the scoundrel who could kiss really good.

I rubbed my temples in confusion. I was going to have to think about this.

_LATER—In the carbonite freezing chambers_

Han, Chewbacca, and I were escorted into the freezing chamber by a squad of six stormtroopers. When Han saw Lando waiting for him, he asked him icily, "What's going on…buddy?" Lando tried not to look at his old friend and said, "Your being put into carbon freeze."

As Han continued to glare at Lando, I watched as Boba Fett and Darth Vader had a short conversation. Finally, Vader told the stormtroopers, "Put him in!" Chewbacca growled ferociously and began to attack the stormtroopers. Soon more stormtroopers came and began to bump Chewie with their weapons. I couldn't bare to watch. It was horrible.

3P0, who was attached to Chewie's back in pieces, yelled at him, "Oh no! Stop, Chewbacca, stop!" But Chewie continued to howl as he bashes each stormtrooper. Han finally shouted, "Stop, Chewie! Do you hear me? Stop!" 3P0 agrees, happy that Han is on his side.

Chewie finally stops, but is still howling wildy at the stormtroopers. Han tries again. "Chewie! This won't help me!"

I watched as Han gave Chewbacca a stern look. "Save your strength." Han told him. "There'll be another time. The princess—you have to take care of her, okay?" Without a doubt, he was referring to me. I was going to cry, I knew it. Chewie whimpered as Han turned away from him.

Han looked at me. I stared up at him as I felt a tear run down my cheek. Han wraps his arms around me and kisses me. One last time. I wished that I could stay like that for all eternity, but a stromtrooper pulled Han away from our kiss and pushed him onto the platform, while another put binders on Chewie.

I watched Han. This was the time to decide. Now, I knew it without a doubt. I had to tell him. This could be the last chance. I stepped forward as a stormtrooper watched me, his blaster ready in case I try to escape.

"I love you!" I told him. I knew I did. I loved him with everything I had.

"I know."

Tears were flowing down my cheeks now. I couldn't control my eyes for much longer. Han looked one more time at me and Chewie. Then, the platform dropped in an instant. Gas filled the room. Before I knew what was happening, the gas stopped and Han was gone. In his place was a grey block of carbonite. The Ugnaughts pushed him on to the floor like he wasn't even a real person.

The image of him in the grey slab of carbonite was horrible. His hands outstretched, as if he was trying to escape. His face was twisted in pain.

I cried for my love, the scoundrel, and promised that I will work hard to see him again. At whatever cost.


End file.
